Dragón de Piedra
by Aloine
Summary: Sin el avatar presente sus poderes han sido divididos en dos. Dos personas completamente diferentes tendrán que unir fuerzas para vencer al señor del fuego y descubrirán en el transcurso que son más parecidos de lo que creían. Retoma la historia desde la batalla de Ba sing se.
1. Ba sing se

Hola! Antes que nada hay que especificar que este capítulo es más que nada el episodio donde Azula ataca a Aang en las profundidades de Ba sing se, pero con un final diferente y desde dos puntos de vista diferentes. En el siguiente capítulo se explicará más qué sucedió :)

Espero sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios puesto que dependiendo de ellos decidiré si continuar esta historia o no.

Nada me pertenece :)

-Aloine.

* * *

El golpe de Azula fue certero. El rayo atravesó el cuerpo de Aang provocándole un intenso dolor a pesar de encontrarse en el estado Avatar. Todos los que se encontraban en las profundidades de Ba Sing Se voltearon sorprendidos y no pudieron hacer más que observar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Katara se impulsó con una gran ola al ver que Aang caía. Llegó justo para atraparlo antes de que se estrellara contra el piso. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y alzó la mirada, su cara no demostraba ninguna expresión. Azula y Zuko se acercaban a ella lentamente. Azula sonreía maliciosamente y su hermano se mantenía serio.

_Así que éste es el fin_ pensó Katara y justo en ese momento una ráfaga de fuego se interpuso entre ella y los dos hermanos. Volteó hacia donde provenía el fuego y se encontró con Iroh, el tío de Zuko. Con un ágil brinco, Iroh cayó frente a ella dándole la espalda.

Katara no podía comprender todo lo que estaba pasando. Primero había creído que Zuko había cambiado, después Aang había sido herido gravemente y ahora un maestro fuego los defendía valientemente.

-¡Tienen que salir de aquí, trataré de detenerlos lo más que pueda!-lo escuchó gritar. Atontada, se levantó rápidamente y corrió con Aang en sus brazos, quien seguía inconsciente. Escuchó como Iroh combatía detrás de ella y llegó a la cascada. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, creó un espiral de agua que los ayudó a subir por la cascada.

Todos los esperaban en la superficie montados en Appa. Ver a Katara salir corriendo con Aang en sus brazos los dejó sin habla y ella no tenía tiempo de explicar. Trepó rápidamente en la cabeza de Appa y éste, sin necesidad de una orden emprendió el vuelo.

* * *

Cuando Aang fue atacado por azula y cayó inconsciente, vio como Katara lo atrapaba y después él y su hermana se acercaron lentamente a ellos. Ambos estaban dispuestos a dar el golpe final cuando una ráfaga de fuego se interpuso entre ellos. Su tío saltó y no fue novedad para Zuko observar que su posición era defendiendo al avatar.

Escuchó que gritó que escaparan e inmediatamente comenzó a atacarlos.

Su tío Iroh estaba traicionando a la nación del fuego. Estaba traicionándolo a él.

En cuanto el avatar había escapado, había dejado de atacar y fue aprehendido por los Dai Li comandados por Azula. Zuko miró una vez más a su tío y éste desvió su mirada mostrando desaprobación.

Pero a Zuko no le importaba. Sabía que de esta manera recuperaría su honor y su padre volvería a aceptarlo.

* * *

Katara no sabía qué hacer, Aang no reaccionaba y ella podía jurar que sentía cómo se escapaba lentamente su vida. Le sorprendió darse cuenta que ninguno de sus compañeros había dicho algo. O tal vez sí lo habían hecho, pero no les había puesto atención. Estaba más preocupada por encontrar una manera de salvar a Aang.

De pronto la solución se manifestó ante ella. Se quitó del cuello el frasco con el agua que le habían dado en el polo norte. Recordaba vagamente que habían mencionado que la usara para situaciones especiales. Pero no sabía si iba a ser suficiente. Controló el agua haciéndola girar sobre su palma y ésta comenzó a brillar intensamente.

Se acercó a Aang y descubrió su espalda. La herida era enorme y los bordes estaban quemados. Puso su mano sobre la herida dejando que el agua entrara en el cuerpo de Aang. Un intenso brillo cubrió toda la herida por unos instantes y después desapareció lentamente dejando la espalda de Aang en el mismo estado.

Katara volvió a recargar a Aang en Appa y lo observó atentamente. El tiempo se volvió eterno esperando una reacción. Se aferraba al agua del estanque sagrado y recordó que estuvo a punto de desperdiciarla en la cicatriz de Zuko.

Ira y odio se arremolinaron dentro de ella al pensar en el príncipe. Había comenzado a creer en él y al final se había unido a su hermana Azula. Agradeció no haber usado el agua en ese momento y eso calmó su ira ligeramente. Ya tendrían tiempo más adelante para cobrar venganza.

Appa gruñó y Katara regresó de sus pensamientos. Puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Aang y sus ojos, totalmente abiertos, empezaron a derramar lágrimas.

El agua no había sido suficiente.


	2. Espíritus

_-El estado avatar es un mecanismo de defensa-dijo el avatar Roku serenamente- Está diseñado para darte las habilidades y el conocimiento de todos los avatares pasados. El brillo es la combinación de todas tus vidas pasadas enfocando su energía a través de tu cuerpo. En el estado avatar, estás en tu máximo poder, pero es también en ese momento que te encuentras más vulnerable._

_-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Aang, confundido. _

_-Si mueres mientras te encuentras en el estado avatar, el ciclo de reencarnación se romperá, y el avatar dejará de existir._

* * *

La voz de Roku flotaba en el aire. Aang sentía como caía hacia el vacio y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Cada vez se separaba más de aquella representación del estado avatar. Era la segunda vez que intentaba alcanzarla y ahora no sabía por qué estaba cayendo. Un intenso dolor había atravesado su cuerpo y por un instante todo se volvió oscuro. Solo brillaban a lo lejos los tatuajes de aquél ser que extendía sus manos como si quisiera atraparlo en ellas.

Pero Aang seguía cayendo.

Cerró los ojos, entregándose al vacío y al dolor que emanaba de su espalda.

Había perdido noción del tiempo y no sabía dónde se encontraba. Una voz comenzó a llamarlo suavemente. Poco a poco varias voces más se unieron hasta que se volvió un grito.

Aang abrió los ojos. O al menos así lo había pensado pues frente a él solo se encontraba una oscuridad inmensa.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Había fallado en su misión.

Había muerto.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar entre la oscuridad tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Él estaba a punto de alcanzar el estado avatar, tenía que defender a Katara, la había visto rodeada de guerreros Dai Li y en ese momento supo que tenía que sacrificar todo.

Tenía que dejarla ir para poder salvarla.

Pero no había sido suficiente.

-¡Roku!-gritó desesperado-¡Kyoshi! ¡Alguien responda, por favor!

Pero solo encontró silencio.

Siguió caminando en la oscuridad sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía. De nuevo escucho voces a lo lejos que lo llamaban. De repente, una luz apareció como un tenue resplandor frente a él. Aang corrió hacia ella, pero por más rápido que iba, la luz no parecía acercarse.

Aang seguía corriendo, pero la luz que era de color azul y parecía comportarse como si fuera un líquido dando vueltas rápidamente, comenzó a desvanecerse.

-No…-dijo Aang cayendo de rodillas mientras la luz desaparecía por completo. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se cubrió los ojos mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se sentó cruzando los pies, juntó sus puños frente a él y agachó la cabeza como lo había hecho infinidad de veces cuando empezaba su meditación.

_-Vaya, vaya-_alguien siseó cerca de Aang-_parece que el avatar ha sido vencido._

Aang reconoció la voz inmediatamente y trató de mantenerse sin expresión. Sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, sabía que frente a él se encontraba Koh, el espíritu ladrón de rostros.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Koh?-dijo Aang. Su expresión serena al igual que su voz.

-_A ti, pequeño avatar-_escuchó que Koh le susurraba al oído.

En ese momento una idea cruzó por la mente de Aang. Tal vez era imposible, pero suponía que se encontraba en alguna parte del mundo de los espíritus, ya que Koh se encontraba frente a él. Koh era uno de los más viejos y podría ayudarlo.

Tal vez este era el verdadero momento de sacrificarlo todo.

-Me tendrás, Koh, pero antes quiero que me respondas una cosa.

-_Pero antes abre los ojos…_

Aang sabía que Koh haría lo posible para que Aang hiciera alguna expresión. Pero no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a él. Abrió lentamente los ojos preparado para cualquier cosa, sabía que Koh no podía usar rostros que no había robado, así que no podía usar aquellos que pudieran lastimarlo.

Koh tenía en ese momento el rostro de una mujer joven, muy parecida a Suki.

-_Dime, pequeño avatar, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?_

_-_¿Hay alguna manera en la que todavía pueda vencer al señor del fuego?

La cara que usaba Koh en ese momento analizó profundamente a Aang. Se acercó hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de él, pero Aang seguía con su misma expresión de serenidad.

-_Tú ya no puedes vencer al señor del fuego…el avatar no existe más en el mundo terrenal… sin embargo…hay una manera de restablecer el ciclo. _

_-_¿Cuál es esta manera?

-_Tus poderes serán divididos en dos y serán depositados en los opuestos. Ying y yang. Hombre y mujer. Fuego y agua. Aire y tierra. Pero de ellos, y solo de ellos, dependerá que el ciclo se restablezca. Tendrán que unir fuerzas puesto que dejaran de ser dos y se convertirán en uno mismo. La unión de ellos dará inicio a un nuevo ciclo, a un nuevo avatar…_

_-_¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-_Ser mío…pero antes- _dijo Koh seriamente- _debes de saber que no todo es tan sencillo. Ellos no sabrán qué sucede, si las cosas están a su favor, encontrarán indicios que les señalen lo que tienen que hacer. No contarán con la sabiduría de las vidas pasadas como tú. Estarán por su cuenta._

Aang sabía que era arriesgado, pero tal vez funcionaría. Tenía que intentarlo. Tal vez de esta manera sí podría proteger a Katara aunque ella no lo supiera. Se entregaría a Koh para salvar a todos.

-Está bien, Koh, tu ganas.

La mujer sonrió hasta que su cara se desfiguró. Cambió rápidamente hasta que Aang se topó con su misma cara frente a él. Aang se entregó de nuevo al vacio, pero ésta vez se sentía diferente. Sintió como su alma se unía a las miles que tenía atrapadas Koh dentro de él y se fusionó con ellas hasta perder su propia identidad.

Y ya no supo de sí mismo.

* * *

Zuko abrió los ojos. Reconoció con agrado los bordados rojos con el emblema de la nación del fuego que cubrían la pared del camarote donde se encontraba. No podía sentirse más satisfecho consigo mismo. Iba de regreso a casa, después de tanto tiempo. Su padre lo recibiría orgullosamente y su honor por fin seria restaurado.

Sería recibido como príncipe. El futuro señor del fuego.

Se sentó haciendo a un lado las sábanas que lo cubrían. Cerró los ojos mientras ponía su mano izquierda sobre su cicatriz. Con el paso del tiempo había empezado a aceptar esa cicatriz como parte de sí mismo, parte de su esencia…y no como un resto permanente de una lección dada por su padre.

De repente se quedó muy quieto. No estaba solo.

Abrió los ojos muy despacio y bajó su mano mientras la cerraba en un puño preparado para atacar y lanzar una llamarada intensa de ser necesario. Sin pensarlo dos veces, brinco rápidamente de la cama y quedó frente a ella en posición de batalla apuntando hacia la esquina del camarote donde había sentido la presencia de alguien más. Pero no había nadie. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que bajara la guardia y decidiera regresar a su cama. Se relajó, y bajando los brazos dio media vuelta para toparse con un par de ojos que estaban coronados con una flecha que señalaba hacia abajo. Ojos y flecha brillaban intensamente de color azul ante la mirada horrorizada de Zuko.

Sabía que se trataba de Aang, el avatar, pero lo que le horrorizó fue descubrir que la aparición carecía de cuerpo físico. Zuko sabía que era un espíritu pero era la primera vez que se enfrentaba cara a cara con uno. Al verlo frente a él, comprobó lo que todos decían y él en su interior se negaba a aceptar: Aang de verdad estaba muerto. Sintió sus músculos tensarse, pero sabía que cualquier ataque sería inútil.

Los ojos lo miraron intensamente durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Zuko dio lentamente un paso hacia atrás lo que provocó que los ojos brillaran aun más y se abalanzaran sobre él, atravesándolo completamente.

Zuko sintió como si un rayo lo hubiera atravesado y después se desplomó en la alfombra que cubría el frio piso de metal del camarote.

* * *

-Deberías dormir, Katara-dijo Sokka mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella y se recargaba en Appa. Ambos contemplaron la fogata que estaba frente a ellos.

Después de enterrar a Aang, el grupo se había sumido en una profunda tristeza. La noticia de su muerte se había propagado como el fuego por todo el mundo. Sokka no dudaba que incluso en la pequeña tribu del agua del sur ya supieran de lo sucedido.

Habían pasado tres días desde la batalla en Ba Sing Se y Katara no había dormido desde entonces. Ahora se habían alejado lo más posible de la nación del fuego y podría decirse que se encontraban en un lugar seguro. Volteó a ver a su hermano y asintió de una manera casi imperceptible.

Tal vez dormir le ayudara a borrar de su mente las imágenes del entierro de Aang en el templo del sur. Se acomodó a un lado de Appa y cerró los ojos. A pesar de todo, no tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño.

Soñó con Aang. Él estaba frente a ella y mientras Katara caminaba hacia donde se encontraba, éste iba cambiando de forma. Su cabello comenzaba a crecer y una cicatriz empezaba a apoderarse de su cara. Katara se detuvo atemorizada a unos pasos de él puesto que ya no era Aang el que estaba frente a ella sino Zuko, quien extendía su mano hacia ella. Sobre su palma se formó un pequeño remolino de aire. Katara lo observó sorprendida y extendió su mano hacia él. El pequeño remolino dejó la mano de Zuko y fue a posarse en la mano de Katara. Ella lo miro durante unos instantes y descubrió que podía controlarlo de tal modo que comenzó a crecer hasta envolverla completamente…

Katara se despertó a media noche de un sobresalto. Vio a Sokka, que estaba dormido tranquilamente junto a ella. La fogata se había apagado no hacía mucho tiempo.

Levantó la vista y observó las estrellas durante un instante. Se acomodó de nuevo y volvió a quedarse dormida sin estar muy segura de saber qué significaba su sueño.

* * *

Hola, estimados lectores!

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero sea de su agrado :)

La primera parte es una traducción de lo que explica Roku a Aang sobre el estado avatar. Es una traducción mía puesto que vi la serie en inglés y desconozco qué dice exactamente en la serie en español.

Gracias por los reviews en el primer capítulo, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Cualquier comentario, crítica o pregunta son bien recibidos.

~Aloine.


	3. Fuego y Tierra

Zuko había sido el primero en darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien. Azula lo había retado a un Agni Kai de bienvenida y todo había ido bien en un principio, incluso iba ganando, hasta que Azula lanzó un rayo directo a su corazón. No le importaba que fuera su hermano, solo quería demostrarle a su padre, el señor del fuego, que ella era mil veces mejor que el príncipe.

Cuando el rayo estuvo a punto de alcanzarle, la tierra acudió a su defensa.

Un gran muro se interpuso entre el rayo de color azul intenso y el cuerpo de Zuko. Todos los que estaban presenciando el evento se quedaron completamente en silencio. Nadie sabía qué estaba pasando.

Azula gritó y lanzó otro ataque, pero fue bloqueado de la misma manera.

-¡Deja de utilizar tus trucos baratos y pelea como el príncipe que eres!- chilló al ver que Zuko seguía defendiéndose con otro elemento diferente al fuego.

Zuko seguía observando el muro de piedra sin entender qué estaba sucediendo.

-¡Azula, detente!-gritó Zuko justo en el momento que esquivaba otro ataque, esta vez brincando para escapar de su trayectoria. Giró bruscamente en el aire y lanzó una gran llamarada. Sintió una breve tranquilidad al comprobar que todavía dominaba el elemento con el cual había crecido y estaba tan involucrado.

Tal vez alguien le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Tal vez alguien que se encontrara entre las gradas. Pero él bien sabía que era imposible que un maestro tierra estuviera sentado tranquilamente entre las filas de la nación del fuego.

Por un instante, dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor, los gritos de Azula mientras lo atacaba se volvieron sordos y como si estuviera muy lejos. Sin saber exactamente por qué, la imagen de aquél día en que se había aparecido frente a él un espectro parecido al avatar atravesó por su mente.

Después de incorporarse tras esquivar otro ataque, giró sobre sí mismo envolviéndose completamente en fuego. Azula se quedó frente al torbellino dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento. Una línea, de color rojo intenso se desprendió del torbellino de fuego y se dirigió directamente a donde se encontraba Azula. Sorprendida, abrió completamente los ojos y esperó el golpe.

Pero la línea de fuego se esfumó a escasos centímetros de tocarla.

El torbellino fue desapareciendo lentamente revelando la silueta de Zuko, quien se mantenía parado con los brazos estirados como si fuera a interpretar alguna danza y con los ojos cerrados. En la arena donde se había celebrado el Agni kai reinaba el silencio.

Zuko abrió los ojos lentamente y su mirada se fijó en su hermana. Había ganado el encuentro pero no tardarían en llamarlo tramposo.

Salió corriendo del lugar antes de que sucediera otra cosa.

* * *

Zuko había huido a un campo cercano por algunas horas. Necesitaba calmarse y analizar qué es lo que había pasado anteriormente. Sentado en la tierra y procurando que la maleza lo cubriera, estiró su brazo y cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba.

La tierra que estaba frente a él se elevó ligeramente formando un pequeño montículo.

Zuko abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al encontrar el montículo de tierra. Era imposible, simplemente imposible que él pudiera controlar otro elemento diferente al fuego. Estiró de nuevo su mano y esta vez una pequeña llama se formo sobre ella.

Controlar dos elementos era imposible, a menos que…

Zuko se levantó corriendo y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Iroh.

* * *

-Tío, ¡no sé qué está pasando!-gritó Zuko mientras entraba corriendo en la celda en la que se encontraba Iroh. Lo habían tenido preso desde el incidente en Ba sing se. Iroh se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta y no se veía con intención de voltear para recibir a su sobrino-¡Por favor, tienes que ayudarme!

Pero Iroh parecía no escucharlo.

Zuko se dejó caer frustrado mientras agarraba fuertemente los barrotes que lo separaban de su tío. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir en busca de su ayuda después de que lo había traicionado? Había preferido defender al avatar que a su propio sobrino. Era obvio que no iba a ayudarlo hoy ni nunca.

Pero la verdad era que no tenía a nadie más a quién recurrir.

Se quedó en esa posición durante varios minutos pero Iroh no volteó. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar sumido en una profunda meditación. Había notado la presencia del príncipe desde que había entrado pero simplemente no quería verlo. De ahora en adelante él tendría que hacerse cargo de sus problemas. Escuchó cómo se dejó caer mientras agarraba los barrotes de la celda y casi podía sentir la frustración que estaba sintiendo.

Pero él tenía que encontrar por su cuenta su verdadero destino. Él encontraría la verdad a su modo y elegiría el camino correcto tarde o temprano.

A pesar de estar encarcelado, los rumores de la muerte de Aang habían llegado hasta él y se deprimió al pensar que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. La única oportunidad de detener a su hermano, el señor del fuego, se acababa de extinguir y ahora Iroh temía que pasara lo peor.

-Creo que puedo hacer tierra-control…-dijo Zuko casi susurrando haciendo que Iroh abriera los ojos repentinamente. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué pretendía al hacer una afirmación tan estúpida?

Siguió sin voltear, provocando la ira del príncipe.

-Si quieres puedo mostrártelo aquí mismo-gritó poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente la espalda de su tío. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y trató de concentrarse en mover las piedras sobre las que estaba sentado Iroh.

Pero antes de que lograra hacer algo, sintió que algo lo jalaba del brazo hacia abajo y lo dejaba a escasos milímetros de un barrote. Abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con Iroh, quien se notaba sorprendido y a la vez furioso.

-No es necesario que te exhibas aquí, terminarás encerrado igual que yo- murmuró y Zuko desvió la mirada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? Podría perder todo lo que había recuperado y su posición como heredero al trono por un acto tan tonto como controlar algo que no fuera el fuego.

-¿Has intentado controlar otro elemento? ¿Agua, tal vez?-susurró y Zuko negó con la cabeza. Lo que Iroh proponía con estas preguntas era simplemente imposible. La habilidad para controlar elementos (y menos los 4 a la vez!) no podía pasarse de una persona a otra tan fácilmente.

Iroh soltó el brazo de Zuko y se estiró para agarrar un cuenco que contenía un poco de agua. Lo colocó frente a Zuko y le hizo señas. Zuko entendió e hizo lo mismo que cuando intentó controlar la tierra.

Pero el agua no se movió.

Zuko intentó una vez más y el agua seguía estática en el cuenco. Lo intentó varias veces más y siempre obtuvo el mismo resultado. Iroh quitó el cuenco de enfrente de Zuko y se sentó frente a él con la mano en la barbilla, meditando algo.

-¿Estás completamente seguro que Aang está muerto?

Zuko asintió. Iroh cerró los ojos y suspiró. La existencia del avatar era una historia extraña y que muy pocos sabían cómo había empezado, pero siempre tenía que cumplir el requisito de la reencarnación. Jamás se habían sabido casos de que el control de elementos se pudiera pasar a otro maestro.

Era imposible que Zuko tuviera los poderes del avatar.

-Hace algunos días me sucedió algo extraño-dijo Zuko sacando a Iroh de sus pensamientos-en el barco, desperté y no estaba solo. Frente a mí se apareció un espíritu con una flecha parecida a la del avatar Aang…y me atacó…bueno, no, no me atacó, solo me atravesó por un instante y perdí el conocimiento. Cuando desperté todo seguía igual.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que podías controlar la tierra?

-Azula me retó a un Agni kai, podría jurar que estaba dispuesta a matarme cuando una barrera de tierra bloqueó su ataque. Tuve que huir de la arena, sucedió esta mañana. Probablemente ya todos sepan qué sucedió y me estén buscando… Tío-su voz ahora sonaba desesperada-¡tienes que ayudarme!

Iroh se quedó en silencio durante un instante. Sabía que Zuko tenía que encontrar su propio destino pero no era éste. Él tenía que descubrir que estaba emparentado con el avatar Roku y que su destino era ayudar a Aang…pero las cosas se habían salido de control. Ahora podía controlar dos elementos y probablemente podría controlar los cuatro.

-Zuko, no puedes permitir que te encuentren, huye…y busca al dragón de piedra.

-¿Dragón de piedra?-dijo Zuko sorprendido y los dos guardaron silencio al escuchar voces detrás de la puerta que permitía la entrada a las celdas. Probablemente ya estuvieran buscándolo y estaba acorralado en la prisión.

-Entra al archivo de la nación del fuego, hay un pergamino que te dirá cómo encontrarlo. Encontrar el pergamino te será fácil, sólo tienes que seguir las pistas, pero ahora tienes que escapar.

Zuko se levantó rápidamente. Las voces se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Se cubrió la cabeza con su capa y salió corriendo de la celda en sentido contrario a las voces. Mientras corría, prometió regresar a rescatar a su tío.

Pero primero tenía que encontrar al dragón de piedra.

* * *

Hola, Lectores! :D

Wow, me tardé un poco en la actualización de este fic, y desafortunadamente así será en ciertas ocasiones. Entre la escuela y un poquito de vida social tal vez de repente demore. Pero no desesperen, la historia no quedará inconclusa. Aguanten conmigo :)

Gracias por sus reviews, alerts y favs, me animan a seguir escribiendo :D

Por cierto, si hay algún fan de Loki que ande perdido por aquí, le recomiendo que se de una vuelta por mi otro fic, el link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil ;)

Espero no tardarme tanto para la siguiente actualización!

~Aloine


End file.
